Guaranteed to make you Smile
by Gip-Rik
Summary: AUHigh schoolCollege life. It's all about Gippal. The life that can change with many love triangles and love.err, to much love Love, jealousy and beytrayl... what's going to happpen to these friends when there is possibly cheating? R and R! No flames! Cha
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys! Guess what! New story! Any ways, it's a high school/college fic...and yay! It's great! I hope it is...oh yah, and in italics, is Gippal's thoughts…for now anyways, at least for this chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square-Enix, I don't own them! They would be bankrupt, God forbid.

Guaranteed to make you Smile

Chapter 1

When the clock always struck seven, it would mean something terrible for Gippal. Another school day. Though, he sometimes didn't mind to go to school and sometimes he did...

First, it was the usual...brush your teeth, take a shower, and change your clothes.

Then, it was the unusual...eat something exotic for breakfast, get tackled by your dog, and then head off to school. Though as it was mentioned earlier, that sometimes he didn't mind to go to school, he sometimes did. Make sense?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Smack!_

Gippal slowly rubbed his eye and threw his legs over the bed and cracked his neck.

"My ass hurts..." the eleventh grader exclaimed. It was his the second last year of his high school years and nearly past the second marking period. Then as he got up, the usual began...

He brushed his teeth lazily, took a shower applying soap six times in the same spot and wearing something...original for school. He wore a white-collared shirt and it was short sleeved. His jeans were up to his knees, and his shoes were skateboarding types. He sighed, and applied gel in his hair, while looking at the clock.

'_Seven twenty-two? I got ten minutes. Or maybe more?' _

He looked in the mirror and looked at his green sparkling eye. He did have an eye-patch and know one knew why. He was...sly.

"Okay, I'm good for the day." Gippal said aloud, grabbing his book bag and hopping down the stairs into the kitchen. On the way there, his dog, Kubbec dni miqa koa, which meant Gippal the sexy guy, tackled him. It was Kub, for short.

"Hi Kub! Didja eat your breakfast?" Gippal asked and the dog barked happily, "good boy!"

"Mornin' Tidus. What's cooking?" Gippal asked as he sat down at the table and Tidus turned around with a goofy smile.

Gippal moaned _'I bet it's something new...great.'_

Tidus...Gippal's roommate. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and was sun-kissed tan. He was a beach blonde.

"Oh, nothing..." Tidus said as he smiled again, but very goofy this time. Tidus was already ready for school. He got up early so he could make breakfast.

After three minutes or so, Tidus put two plates on the table. It was fried eggs, with bacon on the side.

'_So he didn't make anything new?'_

"Nothing new today?" Gippal asked starting to eat as Tidus.

"Uh unh. I decided to kickback today. Got to pick up my girlfriend." Tidus said finishing his bacon.

"You got a girlfriend?" Gippal poured some orange juice into both of their glasses and drank slowly.

"Yah, I thought you knew. I'm going out with Leblanc."

Gippal choked and swallowed hard, "Leblanc! Hey, I thought she was going out with Nooj!"

"Nope," Tidus replied, "she's going out with me. She likes him though."

"Then why are you going out with her?" Gippal asked, as he stood up and washed his dishes.

Tidus got up and grabbed his book bag, "because she's hot! Hurry up! I'll give you a ride."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I can take my car, or my skateboard." Gippal exclaimed and washed Tidus's dishes as well.

When Tidus was gone, Gippal grabbed his stuff and got into his car. Tidus was gone though...He drove to the front of someone's house and honked his horn. Out walked Nooj, Yuna, and Rikku.

"Hi guys. Hop in!" Gippal said as Nooj sat in the front seat and Yuna and Rikku in the back.

"So, are we up for the plan or what?" Gippal asked and looked at everyone.

"What plan?" Rikku asked and Gippal frowned.

" Aren't we gonna play hooky?" Gippal asked and Nooj shook his head.

"We did that exactly last week and today I have a council meeting..." Nooj said.

"I don't want to get in trouble..." Yuna smiled and Gippal sighed.

"Fine. I already gave you a ride this time, but next time for sure we are playing hooky and going to downtown Zanarkand."

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"Because I said so." Gippal retorted.

"Count me out." Nooj said and Yuna nodded.

"Me too." Yuna said.

"Forget it." Gippal sighed and they were at the entrance of the school. Gippal parked his car and everyone got out.

"Hey, Cid's girl?" Gippal called out.

"It's Rikku! What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

" Hey, I saved your gas, so like I can call you whatever I want! Hey, did you hear about Tidus and Leblanc?"

"Hey! You wanted to give us the ride and no...I haven't heard about Tidus and Leblanc...yet." She remarked.

"They're going out." Gippal smiled slyly.

"They are?" Rikku's eyes widened. She was shocked, "That's a very odd couple. I thought she liked Nooj."

"My thoughts exactly." Gippal said as he spotted Tidus. He tugged Rikku, "Hey, Leblanc doesn't look comfortable," Gippal mused and Rikku nodded, Gippal continued, "look, his hand is straight and locked on her butt." Rikku frowned.

"That's the only thing you guys think of. Butts..." Rikku remarked. And Gippal looked at her.

" Yah, you got it." Gippal joked and Rikku shrieked.

"Eeew! You sicko!" Rikku said and she walked away.

Gippal sighed; it was yet another one of those impossible endless days. He walked over to Tidus.

"So, you came in your car?" Tidus asked and Gippal nodded.

"Was gonna play hooky, but decided not to." Gippal sat next to him, with Leblanc smiling.

"Hi loves." Leblanc said and Gippal smiled.

"Hey, I thought you liked Nooj?" Gippal said and Tidus punched his arm.

"Hey, what did I tell you earlier?" Tidus asked whispering, not daring Leblanc to hear a word.

'_That you're an ass. No actually, I'll tell her that Tidus moans her name all night. Ha ha!'_

"Tidus," Gippal said aloud sarcastically, "you moan her name all night in your sleep."

Tidus hit his head, "shut up! Uh, Leblanc, let's go! Gippal didn't put on any deodorant."

Leblanc stood up and gave Gippal a weird look and a smile at the same time.

"There goes my reputation…damn it Tidus…" Just as Gippal said that, he felt a tug at his shoulder. It was Paine, "well, if it isn't Dr. P, how ya been?"

"Good, did you see Baralai? I haven't seen him all morning." Paine asked and Gippal shook his head.

"No. Sorry." Gippal answered.

"Ok. Bye." Paine left and Gippal was left alone sitting on the bench. He sighed.

"Why do you always sigh like that?" Yuna asked as she sat down and took out her compact and applied some more make-up.

"Why do you apply so much make-up?"

"Cause…it makes me look pretty."

'_You are so freakin' hot Yuna! What do you mean pretty?'_

"So, what's up, I mean, did you hear about Leblanc and Tidus?" Yuna asked and Gippal nodded.

"Yup. Who wouldn't? She's a top notch cheerleader and he's a great blitzer, not only that but he skateboards awesome like hell."

"Yah, I know. Tidus and I knew each other since childhood, and you want to know a secret?"

"What?" Gippal asked.

"I like him!" Yuna whispered in Gippal's ear.

"You do?" Gippal asked.

"Don't tell him! Or anybody for that fact! Okay? Promise?"

"Sure. My lips are sealed shut. I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my only eye. I'll have the secret in my pocket and never close my socket, until it dries up into a prune---"

"Gippal! I trust you!" Yuna said as she got up and hugged him.

'First person who ever gave me a hug…' 

"Bye!" Yuna left and he looked at her.

'I might have a chance. Oh c'mon! This is Yuna! She's totally into a guy like Nooj! After all, they both work in the student council together…wait? Didn't she say she liked Tidus? This is totally gay…'

"Gippal! Have you seen Paine?"

"Oh, Baralai! How ya been! She was here a few minutes ago, saying she was looking for you. Why?" Gippal asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just need to ask her---" Baralai was cut off.

"Out? You are going to ask her out?" Gippal asked and Baralai blushed.

"Whatever! I'm going…" The bell rang and Gippal ran up the steps, into the hall and went to his locker.

He smiled and looked to his right.

'Great…Rikku isn't here yet.'

Rikku's locker was right next to Gippal's and now, the pranks began. Gippal took out a juice pouch and slipped the straw into one of the slits of the locker. He than began to squeeze the juice pouch, until it was all gone.

"Oh my! This is going to be so great!" Gippal quickly grabbed his books and ran to his math classroom.

Soon, Rikku came and opened her locker. It was all juicy and sticky inside, and all her stuff was ruined.

She squinted her eyes and quivered her nose in evil, "Gippal." Dun dun dun!

­-----

"I before E except after C." The teacher explained and shook his head side to side singing the song.

'What the hell? I thought this was math? What's up with the teacher all of a sudden?' 

Gippal raised his hand.

"Yes Gippal?" The teacher called out.

" What was the assignment again?" Gippal asked.

"To review chapters thirteen through eighteen as I disturb you. You have a test on it tomorrow. A huge test." He laughed, "I know I'm cruel. Now, review!"

'Buttface, scumbag, whore, bitch, fucker…' 

Gippal sighed and reviewed. Slowly from behind, Rikku watched him. Every movement, every breath.

"You're gonna pay Gippal. You ruined my only picture of you." She whispered under her breath.

The class soon ended and Gippal headed outside, with Rikku watching closely from behind.

He thought _'Of all the teachers, why was he so damn stupid?'_

He opened up his locker and looked around.

_'Ha! No trick! No joke! How lucky am I! I'm the lucky bitch!'_

"Hey! Yuna! Come over here!" Gippal called out and Yuna came over, "Hey, listen Yuna. Can you take out my literature book?"

"Um, why?" Yuna asked. Gippal knew that there wasn't a prank in there, so he asked Yuna to try and put her hand in there to see **if **something was to happen.

"Oh, my hand hurts." Gippal lied and leaned against another locker. Yuna pulled out the literature book, with something else along on her hand.

"A SPIDER!" She yelled and Gippal jolted. He quickly flicked the spider of and it Yuna looked at her hand, "eek! A bite!" She said and looked at Gippal, "Very funny Gippal. Just when I thought I could trust you…"

"Yuna! Serious! My hands killing me from reviewing too much in math, and writing every page down for studying." He lied again and Yuna looked at him, with cruelty in her eyes, and at the same pity.

"Oh, fine. I'll just wash my hand then. I'll see you later. Hmph..." Yuna walked away and Gippal looked watched her walk away.

"Gippal!" That voice was none other than…Rikku. She slammed his locker and looked at him, " did you pour all the juice into my locker?"

"I didn't pour it! I squeezed it! Yikes!" Gippal suddenly gave away that he was the culprit!

"Aha! It was you! Prepare to die!" Rikku shrieked and ran after Gippal. Though, they were breaking school rules and running through bushes and flowers and such. The made it into the hallway, and Gippal stuck his tongue out.

"I thought you had science, which is all the way in the back building where we just came from! Ha! Have fun in detention!" Gippal said as he dashed into his literature classroom and Rikku eyes were shot mad.

"NO!" She shouted and started to run there.

A/n: Did you all like this? I hope you did, and I'll hopefully get the next chapter posted soon. It takes me forever to think of an idea. This doesn't even have a main plot…yet that is. Bye!

NOTE: FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks soo much for the reviews! Love you guys so much! Any ideas for this story? Ideas will be greatly appreciated!

**Back of Beyond: Thanks soo much for lightning me up! I'm so happy you think this is a good story, I thought it was bad!**

**Ikana Sesako: Rikku obviously likes Gippal in the story! Cute cute! A secret crush! Lol!**

**coldhardPaine-85: Yay! You like the story! I'm very happy! I'm very grateful that you like it!**

**OOoDancingQueenoOo: Well, this is supposed to be about Rikku and Gippal, but they're will be misunderstandings so there will many random couples:p Lol!**

**Rikku SWiRLS: I'm very happy that you like it!**

Viola! Here's chapter 2!

--Gip-Rik

Guaranteed to make you Smile

Chapter 2

When it was finally lunchtime, and Gippal was stuck in the line, he felt a certain person behind him, mumbling.

'Mumbling? Why are they so close to me?' 

Gippal turned around slightly, to see a raging Rikku.

Gippal finally spoke, "hey, get over it. You know you can't beat me, the one and only Sexy Gippal."

"I hate you." Rikku said.

"Fine by me." Gippal said as he grabbed his lunch and sat down, "hey guys."

"Hey!" Yuna and Nooj said cheerfully.

"You guys seem happy? Why?" Gippal asked.

Yuna looked at Nooj and answered, "In the council meeting we had earlier, me and Nooj were elected to represent our school and the ceremony next week!"

"Uh huh…" Gippal retorted he didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on, "represent where?"

"Oh, at the school boards of Spira at the Zanarkand stadium." Nooj answered. Gippal nodded still not getting of what was going on.

"Hmm," he said and looked over to the entrance of the hall, Rikku was standing there with her head down and Gippal looked at her weirdly, "something's up with her…"

"With who?" Yuna asked.

"Cid's girl…" Gippal said and Nooj and Yuna both looked over.

"I'll go talk to her." Yuna assured. Upon reaching Rikku, Yuna touched her shoulder, "you alright?"

"Come here for a sec…" Rikku said as she grabbed Yuna and out into the hall in a nearby corner, "I got a bad grade in Literature."

"Oh, so that's it." Yuna replied, not shocked, "I could help!"

"NO! I mean, you could, but don't say anything to Gippal, or anyone for that fact, especially Gippal!" Rikku said as Yuna jolted and looked at Rikku astonished.

"You mean you like Gippal?" Yuna asked blinking and acting casual about it.

"Uh! No I don't! I mean, uh…" Rikku was shocked to see her own cousin hear about it.

"Don't worry, I like Tidus and he's going out with Leblanc." Yuna said sweetly and touched Rikku's shoulder; "I'll help you out in Literature. It'll be my secret."

"Waah! Thanks Yuna! You're a saver!" Rikku said giving her a bear hug.

"Now now, come join me and the guys for lunch." Yuna said and Rikku smiled.

When getting there Yuna and Rikku sat down across from Gippal and Nooj, at the same table though.

"Sorry guys. And…" Yuna said as soon she was greeted by a hand slipping through her back and giving her the chills, "uh…Tidus?"

Tidus had his hands around Yuna and Leblanc's shoulders.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey…" Gippal said boringly, he was Tidus's roommate, so what was there to talk about?

"Brat…" Nooj muttered and continued to eat his lunch. Tidus shrugged. Leblanc on the other hand didn't seem to mind that Tidus has his arm around Yuna. Yuna looked like she was blushing.

"Hey, um Tidus?" She asked, blushing and Tidus looked at her.

"Yeah?"

A/n: Starting from here, no more thoughts from Gippal, but other people as well!

_'Ah, I can feel his breath, and his blue eyes look so mesmerizing… look at his face, oh! So heavenly!'_ Yuna thought as she blushed even harder the second he zoomed in closer.

"Are you blushing? Never touched by a guy before huh?" Tidus asked and Yuna blushed even harder.

"No, it's not that, I—" Yuna was cut of by Rikku.

"So, guys, want to hang out this afternoon?" Rikku asked and they all looked over to another table. At that second she heard thunder outside grumbling, "or not?"

"Should Baralai and Paine tag along?" Leblanc asked, and Nooj looked at her and twitched his brows.

"No, they awfully look close, and I heard that he had a date with her tonight." Nooj said.

"You mean they're going out! No way…very odd couple, but is it true?" Gippal asked and Nooj shrugged.

"This kid Shinra told me, total smart kid. When I asked that if he knew he just said, "I'm just a kid."."

"Oh, I know that kid, I used to tutor him," Yuna said stuttering a bit, "He's only twelve and in the eleventh grade."

"You used to tutor him?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna, coming from you, I can totally believe it." Gippal retorted.

"Well, not just me, but Nooj and I together…" Yuna said.

"YOU AND NOOJIE TOGETHER!" Leblanc said and Nooj jolted as Leblanc's salad hit his face.

"Ugh…" Nooj said, wiping a piece of lettuce of his face.

"Leblanc calm down!" Tidus said, and shook her, "look, they were just tutoring! Tutoring Shinra! Okay? They knew each other forever!" Tidus sighed.

"I feel much better now…" Tidus said and Nooj looked quite uncomfortable.

"Well Nooj, knowing that you're student body president and have great grades, I believe you." Gippal said and looked at Rikku.

"Now, Cid's girl, about that spider?" Gippal said.

"Spider?" Yuna asked, "What spider?"

'Yuna, you did something with Nooj, I can read your face!' Leblanc thought as she looked at Nooj and then Yuna.

"No! I heard the word spider! Was that a joke, cause I have a bite on my hand right now…" Yuna said sadly.

"Uh, you didn't hear me! I swear I didn't say spider!" Gippal lied, but also lying to Yuna.

"Bite? What bite! Let me see it!" Tidus said and Yuna looked at him weirdly.

"Uh, loves, I must be going, cheerleader stuff." Leblanc said and grabbed Tidus, "come here for a second." Leblanc looked at Yuna and looked at her with the yet jealousy look.

"Hold on Yuna." Tidus said as he soothed her hand a little before getting up.

"Yuna! You're blood blushed!" Rikku and Gippal said at the same time.

--

"Leblanc what's up?" Tidus asked, as he heard thunder roar outside. It was about to rain.

"Listen, I want a breakup, today and right now!" She said and Tidus looked confused, "we're still friends and all, and you know that I like Nooj, not you."

Tidus looked a quite bit sad, and Leblanc continued.

" I like you and all, but…"

A second passed.

"Listen Tidus, it's not going to work out, we've been going out for three days, and it's not working. We could still be friends!"

And another second.

"Okay loves?" Leblanc asked and Tidus smiled.

"Okay." After that the ex-couple hugged, "we're still friends."

"Yah, I know loves. See you later." With that she left.

--

As soon as Tidus walked in, Yuna looked at him.

"Hi! What happened?" Yuna asked.

"Uh, Leblanc broke up with me." He said calmly, and sat down next to Yuna.

"She broke up with you? Why?" Gippal asked, he wasn't surprised; they were roommates after all…how many times was that mentioned.

"She likes," he paused, "someone else."

"No way! Tidus, who does she like!" Rikku asked, getting random pictures of different people in her head of who it possibly could be.

"Uh, no one…" he lied and Yuna saw the lie in his face and at that second she saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Uh, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

She looked at him, "Yah?"

"Nothing…" Tidus said and started to eat.

"Yuna?" Nooj asked and she looked over to him.

"Yes Nooj?" She asked.

(a/n: confusing? ne?)

A little blush was unnoticed on his face and he covered his nose and shook his head.

"Nothing…" Nooj mumbled.

'Aww! They're worried about the bite on my hand! Cute cute!' Yuna thought.

The bell rung…

"I got to go to Literature now." Nooj said as Gippal followed closely behind him.

"Me too Noojster! Hold on!"

"Let's go guys." Tidus said as they left the lunchroom.

A/n: When reckoning becomes tragic, and a man's love is taken, what is to happen? Nooj loves Yuna, but the Leblanc is in love with Nooj. In this classic love triangle, is there possibly a way to love? Nooj's love is there, but can she see it, and more importantly will there be a chance for him? Especially since Tidus and Yuna love each other and don't know yet? Maybe yes? Maybe no? Next time on Guaranteed to make you Smile: Chapter 3

Only Nooj will tell…


	3. Chapter 3

oOoDancingQueenoOo: Keep on reading!

Back of Beyond: I know! It's very confusing! I'm happy you're reading!

tidusXyuna637: There are going to be twists and turns! Lol! Yah, Nooj and Yuna is kinda nasty, but there was no one else that was better! Lol! (didn't want to put Shuyin and Lenne in...)

Guaranteed to make you Smile

Chapter 3

With only two hours left till school was over, and rainstill pouring outside in the gray-lit sky, Tidus sat in the gym waiting for his turn in the lead of the dodge ball game.

"You okay?" Gippal asked when he walked by, cupping his hip and scratching the back of his head.

"Yah, a lot has been going on today…I really don't know why?" Tidus replied and the thunder roared harder than ever, "thunder exactly matches my mood today…"

Gippal chuckled and sat next to him, " The break up eh? Well, I'm still going to hang out with the others today. You should lighten up a bit…you know, just relax and hang out. We're going to the mall, you wanna come?"

"I dunno yet, I mean, I feel very heavy. It's raining outside, have some homework, and it is very likely to have a storm in Zanarkand…so today, not a good one." Tidus asked and Gippal laughed again.

"Haha, anyways, you should go up and play, I'm beat." Gippal said and off went Tidus to play.

--

"I just don't feel so good…"Nooj complained and Paine nodded.

"I understand," she said as she walked down the hall and Nooj put his head down, looking at his papers and sighed.

"Yeah right, sure you understand…you don't know anything in my world." He sat at the nearest bench. Yuna was his first love…did he ever wonder why?

"Hrm, you're a strange one Nooj." At those words Paine left and Nooj sat there. Soon a few minutes passed and he went into the office to drop off his things and went to gym before it was too late…

"I know there's no space for me…Yuna..." Nooj left back to his gym class and sat by Gippal.

--

"Hey Noojster, you okay? You look kind of down." Gippal said and Nooj turned his gaze to a brunette passing the ball to another teammate, and she smiled not at him, but at her teammate.

"Uh, Nooj?" Gippal waved his hands in front of him and clapped his hands together.

"Huh? What? What do you want?" Nooj asked and Gippal gave him the weird look.

"Oh, never mind, go of to your other world, yah, continue to stare at people." Gippal said and Nooj nodded.

"Okay, I will." Nooj said and continued to look at Yuna.

--

Yuna passed the ball to Rikku and she passed the ball back.

"Look at Tidus, he looks tired." Yuna said as if she was in a dream legend game of some kind.

"Huh? Okay, erm, Yunie, off the Tidus subject, let's talk about something else. Let's see what Gippal's doing."

Rikku and Yuna looked over and to see Gippal sitting, and moving around. Apparently, he wasn't sitting still. And Nooj, which had his eyes on Yuna's face.

She looked at him weirdly and mouthed a 'what,' nicely.

At that he averted his gaze and poked Gippal in the shoulder.

"Hmm," Rikku teased, "looks like Yunie's gotsa secret admirer."

"I do not!" Pouted Yuna and threw the ball up in the air, "he probably just needed to see me or something. I mean he's the only guy I hang out with. I mean I knew him forever…"

"Uh huh, right. It doesn't seem right for girls to make moves." Rikku sarcastically said and Yuna sighed.

"Okay, Nooj's sweet, cute, and smart, but guess what?" Yuna said and Rikku giggled.

"What?" Rikku asked and Yuna answered.

"I LIKE TIDUS!" She said and threw the ball at Rikku.

--

At the end of the day when the bell rang and everyone ran out of halls and into their cars, it meant something harsh for Gippal. Bad traffic…

"Err! Damn! Damn traffic!" He shouted, as he was nearly twenty-minutes away from the light.

"Hey, Gippal, lighten up!" Yuna said as she turned the radio off and took out a piece of chewing gum, "want one Rikku?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" Rikku said as she took the gum and ripped of the wrapper and started to chew.

"Hey! Don't throw wrappers in my car! Pick it up this instant!" Gippal said as he too started to chew.

"Don't sound like my pops!" Rikku pouted and looked at Nooj, "want a piece of gum?"

"Nah, hey Gippal, just drop me off home will you?" Nooj asked and he frowned.

"You're starting to act like Tidus…he didn't want to come either, and now you?" Gippal asked and Nooj sighed nervously and chuckled a little too.

"What? Tidus is not going?" Yuna asked and Nooj noticed as how she was so concerned.

"No, there a prob?" Gippal asked, as he got closer and closer to the signal each minute.

"Uh, no no. No problem. Just wondering why." Yuna replied and rested her back on the seat; she was sitting in the front seat.

"I'm never giving you guys a ride again..." Gippal muttered.

"The bite still there?" Nooj asked and suddenly grabbed her hand making Yuna jolt.

"Uh, yah. It's a spider bite and I think it'll stay for a few days." Yuna stuttered. Nooj didn't seem to be the types to grab a hand like that. He saw the fang's of a spider, that were marked on her hand.

"We should have the doc see it." Nooj said and he sat back and looked outside.

'_Got to hold it in damn it!' _He thought and soon they were off.

"Nooj, let's juts hang out at your house. Leblanc obviously doesn't know about it, and Tidus didn't want to go, and Paine and Baralai are clueless."  
Nooj thought about it for a second and sighed, "okay…"

When they made it Nooj's house, Rikku started to jump on the couch and watch T.V.

"No, no. First of all, we are all going to sit down and do our homework." Nooj ordered and opened the light to the dining room and put his book bag next to a chair, "sit."

"Aww, party pooper!" Rikku said as she dropped her book bag as well.

"I'm going to the washroom." Yuna said as Nooj watched her walk off into the distant.

"Hmm, something the matter Nooj?" Gippal asked and Nooj shook his head and started to read his books.

"Hmm…" Gippal said and sat a chair next to Rikku.

Rikku noticed this and sat at the other chair that was two chairs now away from him. He smiled and sat next to her again and so it on through out the whole table and neither one of them got tired. (six chairs in all)

"Stop." Nooj said as he continued writing and wasn't paying that much attention, but soon he would be, "Stop guys."

"Hey guys." Yuna said as she smoothed her hair out.

"Stop guys!" Nooj shouted and slammed his pencil and Gippal laughed.

Yuna and Nooj looked at each other and nodded, "STOP!" They both screamed and then Rikku and Gippal looked at the two.

"Now, let's do some homework and after that we'll go outside and eat some ice-cream." Yuna said calmly and sat next to Nooj who shook his head and sighed.

"Brats…" he muttered softly and Yuna looked at Gippal and Rikku.

"Rikku, you're my cousin, not a retard and Gippal, you're a pointless clown…" Yunasighed and Gippal pointed at Rikku and Rikku pointed at Gippal.

"Hestarted it." Rikku said.

"Shestarted it." Gippal said at the same time.

"Uh huh. Now let's all finish our homework, before the clock hits eleven and we're not home."

--

"I'm so bored…" Tidus said and lay down on his stomach on his bed.

His stomach was hurting and he decided to call the others and see what was going on.

As he took out his cell phone, there was a bell at his door. He got up to see who it was and when he opened it, it was Baralai and Paine.

"Hey." Paine said as she came inside and Baralai as well.

"Wow, this is so unexpected." Tidus joked and offered them a seat, "want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks." Baralai said and Paine smiled.

"Ice tea, thanks." Paine favored and Tidus nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Tidus asked and Paine scratched her neck.

"Well, we just finished our homework and everything, decided to drop by." Paine replied and Tidus brought over the glass filled with ice tea.

"Oh. And where are the others?" Tidus asked and Baralai shook his head.

"I don't know. I was going to call them earlier, but decided not to." Baralai replied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tidus spoke again.

"Hey, not to be nosy or anything, but are you guys going out?"

At the hint of Baralai blushing a bit, and Paine smiling and chuckling a bit, Tidus answered his own question, "guess not…so why are you always together."

"We're going to start a rock band, and we're going to need people. Just an extra project that Baralai and me came up with and decided, 'hey! Why not try this out?.'" Paine remarked and Tidus mouthed an 'uh huh…'

"Why don't you ask Gippal to play the bass, he's great at it. And Yuna has a great voice for the vocals. What do you and Baralai exactly do?" Tidus asked and Paine replied.

"I, play the drums."

"And I, play the keyboard and or piano." Baralai said and Tidus smiled.

"Nooj knows how to play the piano and the violin." Tidus said and Paine thought about it.

--

"Well, I guess this is sufficient enough…I'm beat of doing homework. And it's six-fifteen. The sun went down! Droopy and wet outside… happy it's not raining anymore…" Gippal whined and everyone had their heads in their notes.

"Shush Gippal! You know we have that big test in math tomorrow!" Yuna said and she yawned, "Yeah, you're right! I'm beat. I read all my notes like five-hundred times."

"Read more." Nooj retorted, "Practice makes perfect."

(A/n: actually Billie Joe Armstrong quotes the quote that Gippal actually is going to say now, he's from Green Day! It belongs to him! Though actually in this story, it's going to be some one else.)

"As one of my role models, Jecht said…" Gippal began but was interfered.

"Tidus's father?" Yuna asked and Gippal nodded.

"Yes, before me and Tidus left the middle of Zanarkand, Jecht told me and Tidus…"

"Damn it…" Nooj said and Gippal continued.

"We go to school to practice. Practice makes perfect. Nobody's perfect, so why practice?" Gippal smiled, "get what I'm sayin'?"

"Why would a guy, or such a famous blitzer like that say something like…that!" Rikku asked and shook her head and hit it too.

"Because he obviously failed school…" Nooj retorted and Gippal gave him the look.

"You dissin' the famous one and only Jecht?" Gippal asked and Nooj nodded.

"Yah. I'm dissin the guy! NOW! READ!"

"Guys, your very good friends…let's not get in a fight." Yuna said and Nooj sighed.

"Horrific." Gippal said and Rikku looked at him.

"Horrific?" She asked.

--

"Yum! Yum! Ice cream!" Rikku said as she jumped, twirled and danced.

"Noojster, you've been very distant these days…" Gippal said and Yuna went into the line.

"I have?" Nooj asked and looked at Yuna and then back at Gippal.

"Yeah." He replied and took out some gil.

"Uh, uh," Nooj insisted, "I'll pay."

"Welcome to Creamy Spira, how may I help you?" The faired hair woman asked and Yuna talked.

"Um, okay guys. I want a strawberry."

"I want cookie dough!" Rikku said happily.

"Chocolate and Vanilla swirl for me." Gippal said and then it was up to Nooj.

"Uh, I'll have strawberry too."

"Okay, so that's two strawberry's, one vanilla and a chocolate swirl, and a cookie dough one?" She asked and Yuna nodded.

"Mm hmm."

Few minutes later when they got they're ice cream, they all sat down. Gippal sat down next to Rikku and teased her, and Yuna and Nooj were talking about school stuff.

"See, I never wanted to get elected," Yuna spoke, "but the next day I was in and I was so busy from then on…"

Nooj laughed, "same with me. I've had the same problem."

"We have so much in common Nooj, it's funny. And we knew each other since the second grade!" Yuna replied.

A little girl came up to Yuna and smiled.

"Hi! Are you Yuna? The girl that came on T.V.?" The little girl asked and Yuna nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I want your autograph." She giggled and Yuna jolted. She looked at Nooj and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, this is sudden? Why?" Yuna asked and then the mom came up.

"Oh, Yuna dear. It is really you? Well, I'm sorry. Ever since thatspeech for little kids last year, my daughter loves you. She can't stop random babbling on how pretty you are." The mom said and Yuna blushed.

"Oh, really ma'am? I'm flattered." Yuna replied and then signed the balloon of the little girl, "here you go!"

"Nice night huh? Here with your boyfriend? A little chilly you might say?" The mom asked and Yuna blushed and so did Nooj.

"Uh, yes! Hehe! We're just friends!" Yuna said and the woman giggled.

"Well, you two have fun now! C'mon darling let's go!" The mom said and off they left.

"He," Nooj said as he blushed a little, "I remember that speech."

"Yah, I was real popular back then, huh?" Yuna laughed and Gippal and Rikku watched from behind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rikku asked.

"I think so…" Gippal replied.

A/n: Review! Review! Review! Okay, now I'm off to see the wizard of Sin! Lol! Hahaha! JK! NO FLAMES! MUCH LOVE! This took me so long to write! Maybe, the longest chapter than any other story so far! Lol!

Next time…is the secret out? Does anyone find out? When a sudden change affects the lives and grades of teens in a rock band coming forward from Baralai and Paine, it's up to them to decide a name. Meanwhile, Tidus is stuck with his feelings to confess to Yuna. Will he tell her? Next time on, Guaranteed to make you Smile: Chapter 4

To confess or not to confess…huh?


End file.
